Skyrela's Story
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Alright so this is a story about my OC Skyrela Delgado. Please no flames and if you want to be in here let me know. Rated T for events discussed. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrela's Story**

**A/N: So this is for my OC Skyrela. If you don't know who Skyrela is, then you should join Skyrela's RP Arena! to know. Skyrela is my favorite OC right now. ANd yes I did get my new keyboard but I have no idea how to put it on but I am back now! And that's what counts. Alright I also want to thank Snips1212 for saying that for me, it really means a lot. Now on with the story! Tehe. Oh yea this is her telling Ahsoka her story. One shot might have a side story**

"Hey Skyrela." Ahsoka said sitting next to her in the mess.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Skyrela says back.

"Okay, I've been wondering what it would be like to be a sith." Ahsoka says back to Skyrela.

Skyrela stopped eating. She dropped her fork and put her plate in the sink. Ahsoka shot her master a questioning look and Anakin shrugged. "Skyrela wait up!" Ahsoka yells after her. Ahsoka runs to catch up with her. "Skyrela what's wrong?!" Ahsoka yelled.

Skyrela grabbed Ahsoka's arm and dragged her to her room. "Alright I'm going to tell you about my past." SKyrela said. Ahsoka got comfy.  
"Alright so normally Jedi younglings come to the temple when their 3 right?" Skyrela inquired. "Right." Ahsoka replied. "Well I didn't. Dooku and Ventress killed my parents when I was 5 months old. After that, I grew up being Dooku's slave. Then, when I was 8, Dokku had a friedn take me and he-he." Skyrela brust into tears. Ahsoka moved by her friend and hugged her. She then whispered softly "What did he do to you SKyrela?" "He raped me, Ahsoka. He raped me when I was 8 years old."

**A/n: Alright I know I said this will be a one shot but depending on what people think it will become a two shot or a three shot depending on how generous I feel. Now idea's are welcome and if you want your OC in here than you can ask for your OC in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyrela's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Alright, okay first off I want to say that I was not expecting the reactions I got from this. I honestly was not. When I saw the reactions I'm like OMG! I just kept thinking OMG over and over. **__**I was not expecting the reactions I got. And next I want to thank david davies 5851, Snips1212, Kulechick, and HighjackLuv for sending in their OC's. I especially want to thank david davies 5851 because I was not expecting him to let me ise one of his OC's, so he surprised me there. That really did. Anyways, thank you to everyone who said I could use their OC and you can still have an OC in my story if you want. Now on with the story. Oh this will be a short chapter because I have church tonight.**

Skyrela hugged Ahsoka back and then calmed down a bit. "Then when I was 5, Dooku's friend held me in a cage with a little boy. The boy's mother somehow managed to penetrate the defenses. She ran to the cage and kept saying how she was going to help us. And then the man grabbed her, threw her to the ground, grabbed a knife and he-he-" Skyrela bursts into tears again. Ahsoka hugs her tightly. "What did he do Skyrela?" Ahsoka says softly. "He stabbed the mother to death in front of the little boy and I. I reached my hand through the cage, hoping I could do some, but the man slashed my hand." Skyrela shows Ahsoka the scar on her hand. "He then took the little boy and killed him too. He then cut my arms to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone." Skyrela said softly. Skyrela hugged Ahsoka tighter. After awhile, SKyrela calms down. "Anyways, I have to go meet Master Mai." Skyrela says and she gets up and goes to meet Master Mai.

**A/N: Done with that chapter. Next chapter up soon. Sorry I'm better at short chappies.**


	3. The Appointment

**Skyrela's Story**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am back! Alright today Ryle, Naomi, Casidy, and Master Mai will come in! The people who submitted them were HighjackLuv, Snips1212, Kulechick, and david davies 5851. So I am super excited about that! Also I think I am on a permanent sugar high. Except when you give me coffee. Then I'm calm. Alright now enough of my rambles! On with the story! Oh this will be in Skyrela's POV**

_"Greetings Master Mai." I said, meeting Master Mai for the first time._

_"Please call me Ticarti." Master- I mean Ticarti said. "So how are you feeling, Skyrela or can I call you Sky?"_

_"You can call me either. It doesn't matter. And um I guess I'm doing okay." I replied._

_"You guess? I don't know if I like that answer. Give me a straight forward answer. Are you doing okay or not?" Ticarti asked me._

_"Alright not so good. I keep seeing what Dooku, well Dooku's friend, did to me and all the torture I had to endure." I replied honestly. That answer seemed to please Ticarti. _

_"Well, I won't tell you it's in the past and the past is the past because that is simply not what I do. Now it is perfectly normal to feel violated even after 11 years. Now, I do not support the no attachments rule, alright?" I nod. "Good, now why don't you tell me about those cuts on your arms. They look post mortom or not new. Is that true?"  
"Yes, Ticarti." I reply. _

_"Alright, how did you get them?" Ticarti inquired._

_"Well, when I was 5, one of Dooku's friends was 'babysitting' me. He threw me in a cage with a little boy. The little boy, I learned was named Patrick, and I became friends. Well, Patrick's mother somehow penetrated the defenses and found us. She kept saying she was gonna help us and save us, but she got caught. The man threw her against the ground, grabbed a knife, and stabbed Patrick's mother to death. Patrick was screaming his head off. The man then grabbed Patrick and stabbed him to death. He then cut my arms to make sure I would never tell." I replied honestly._

_"I see. Now, how bad did he cut you?" Ticarti said softly._

_"He cut pretty bad. He went down to the bone on one. He cut my hand after I reached out, hoping I could help Patrick's mother." I said. Ticarti nodded._

_"Alright, well that is all for today. See you in our next meeting." Ticarti said.l nodded and left. _

_***singsong voice* Time Skip!**_

_"Hey Naomi, Casidy, Ahsoka!" I yelled, sprinting towards them. _

_"Hey, Skyrela!" They all yelled at the exact same time. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, blackout jinx!" They yelled before we all erupted into giggles. Just then our comlinks went off. For Ahsoka, Casidy, and Naomi it was their Masters. For me, it was Master Window, I mean Windu. We were told to report to the council chambers because we have a mission. Just the four of us. Great, I'll be in charge of three padawans. Well this should be fun._

**A/N: Done. What did you think? And I hope you guys like it. I wanted to make Naomi, Casidy and Ahsoka padawans because well, I needed them to be. Anyways, I need david davies to tell me how I did with Master Mai. Next chapter will be in Naomi's POV. Snips, I'll need your help. And incase your wondering Snips, no she will not be hyper. Now, Ashla! **

**Ashla: Yes?**

**Me: Do the review notice like Katierosefun likes to do.**

**Ashla: Why? **

**Me: Because I want you too. Or else I will tell them that you have a crush on-**

**Ashla: *puts her hand over my mouth* No don't say it.**

**Me: *takes her hand off* Ashla has a crush on Anakin!**

**Ashla: *throws books at me* How dare you!  
Me: Just do the review notice!**

**Ashla: Fine! Please comment no flames you can still have an OC in here and no hater comments or Skyrela Tano will send a hyper Noami after you which will not be fun for you. *continues throwing books***

**Me: EEP! *runs away then runs back quickly* R&R *runs away screaming at the top of my lungs***


End file.
